This is the life I lead
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Sasuke is turned into a cat. But on the mission to turn him back they meet up with Akastuki will Sasuke or Itachi be the one who wins Sakura's heart and who dies? Find out by reading. Review it!
1. Chapter 1

_This is the life I lead_

**A/N: Yo peeps I am back with a new story!! Hope you like. I know. Read and review.OOC!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. Thanx.**

_Chapter 1: Issues. _

The ANBU squad 1 was sent out on a mission 4 months ago with their captain Sasuke Uchiha. They were due back today. "Hokage-Sama we finished the mission but, there was some trouble." The foxed masked ANBU said. "Wait where's Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. "Uhh… right here." The ANBU said again holding out a glaring black cat. "Somehow I doubt you're lying." She said shaking her head. "I'll get someone to baby-sit him." She said. Then she told a ninja to go get someone it was important. Then she turned to them and said "She'll be here in a minute." Just then an ANBU with a cat mask came in. "Aww! Such a cute kitten! Whose is it?" The ninja asked snuggling into the cat. 'Purr!' Came out of the shocked cat. "Well it's Sasuke." "Wait since when did Sasuke own a cat?" She asked. "No the cat is Sasuke." Tsunade said. "NANI!!" She yelled almost dropping the cat.

"What happened to him?!" She asked/demanded. "I'll explain." The Foxed masked ninja said. "Fine Naruto you can." Sakura said. "We were on the way back and a rouge ninja from the village in the Cloud came and attacked us." He said. "Then the dude left right after turning Sasuke here into a cat. Who thinks he's so high and mighty that he would only eat fish." He said glaring at the cat. "That's why I called you to take care of him." Tsunade said. "This is a mission so don't you dare think of backing out." Tsunade said. "Hai." She said. Then she walked out while petting the still purring Sasuke. She walked back to her house where she lived alone. She was 18 now and grew out of her forehead and her hair was now down to her lower back. She also earned stares from guys now. "Well here we are!" Sakura said happily.

Later on…

"Okay let's get you a collar, I.d tag, fish, animal shampoo, some toys, and catnip." She said. He nodded with agreement. "Let's head out then." She said to the cat who was exploring her house. Then she picked him up and left the house.

At the store!….

Sakura put Sasuke down by her and went to the collar & tag aisle. She got him a cerulean blue collar and a tag that said his name. Then bought a ball of yarn and one of those stick things with the feather attached to the string. Then bought some catnip and then went out to the food store. She ended up getting him some fish. Then went home. Sakura put the stuff down and filled the bathtub with a little water and called. "Sasuke!" Sasuke came running in tangled in the ball of yarn with one end in his mouth. "Aww! That's adorable!" She squealed at the cat and then closed the bathroom door. "Sasuke it's bath time!" She said then grabbed him and undid his collar. She then put him in the water only for him to jump out. "Oh you better get your furry little as-Ahh!" She screamed when Sasuke shook. Then she grabbed him and put him back in keeping a hand on him. Then grabbed the shampoo and washed him. She then took him out and dried him off. "There! All clean now was that soo bad?" She asked him. He shook his head yes and glared.

She then went out to the kitchen and secretly put catnip on a little toy mouse and put it down next to him. He sniffed it and instantly got hooked on the smell and rolled in it. Then next thing you know he was running all over the place. Sakura was watching and laughing her head off.

**A/N: You like the ending of this chapter was funny to me. My cat does that when we give him catnip it his soo funny to watch!! Please Review! Thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been working my other stories and I have school. I will update whenever I get the chance but that's not a lot. So here's chapter two and thanks to the people who reviewed. **

This is the Life I lead

Chapter 2: Leaving town

Sakura woke up the next morning and an ANBU poofed in. She sat up and asked "What do you want so early in the morning?" "Tsunade found a lead she wants you to find the man who changed Sasuke and turn him back." He said and then poofed away. Sakura sighed and got up and got ready then called out to Sasuke.

They got to the office and Sakura just barged in. "Sakura Haruno! What have I told you about just barging into my office!" "Not to do it, but you're the one who wanted me here so early so deal." She said not really caring. Tsunade just sighed and said "I give up anyways you are going to the Village Hidden in the Mist and ask around for a guy by the name of Bob." (a/n: I didn't know what to call him.) "Hai! I will leave as soon as I can." Sakura said. She grabbed Sasuke and ran out of the room.

Sakura arrived home and started packing the stuff she will need. Sakura then poofed back into Tsunade's office and said "Tsunade I am ready." "Good do you have your ANBU mask?" "Hai Tsunade" "Here's the scroll then and you may go now." she said dismissing Sakura.

Sakura walked out of the office and down the stairs and out towards the gates. She soon got to the gates and left. She walked trough the forest and then started to look for a place to camp since it was getting dark out.

The next morning she woke up at the crack of dawn and grabbed Sasuke and then cleaned up the area to leave no trace of her ever being there. She then cooked breakfast and headed off. They traveled for a few more hours before arriving there. Once there she showed the guards her scroll and then entered wearing her uniform. She started asking around when she got to a small boy and asked him "Do you know a guy named Bob? He's a friend of mine and I lost him." "Yea he just left here a few days ago to someplace called the Grass village. I think." He said. "thank you very much." She said and then headed off towards the Grass village.

**A/N: Hi guys I am so sorry it's short but apparently I have to get off before I am in trouble. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy Yup i know I'm horrible I feel really bad for neglecting this story and the others that I haven't updated in awhile. Since I have updated this since ummm....April I want to update this first. Because I know I have fans who liked this story and I was asked to update by a few and I feel bad because I always have wished for my readers happiness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but the plot is mine.**

Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke and I ran through the forest as fast as we could. Sasuke was getting behind with his short furry kitty legs. I looked back to make sure he was still there just in time to see him falling from the tree.

I dove down using branches to reach him before he fell to the ground. He grabbed a branch which gave me enough time to pick him up before his claws gave in.

He struggled to get out of my grip. "Stop it now Sasuke or no fish tonight." I threatened. His ears went down and he stopped struggling. I smiled sure it was mean for me to threaten him with no fish since he's a cat at the time.

I picked up speed and Sasuke got loose and went to sit on my head using the little chakra he has to stay on. I felt him purring and then he saw it. A mouse.

He flew off my head and pounced straight onto the mouse snapping it's neck cleanly. I stopped and looked at him. He didn't glare and just ate like he was a real cat!

"Sasuke?" I asked and he turned his head. I'm beginning to think the longer he says in cat form the more he'll become a cat. That means that if I don't get him cured sometime in this year he will be a cat.

It's possible. He came back over and jumped onto my shoulder. I nodded and started off again.

We got to the Grass Village around 3 am and I headed to the side and jumped over the gate walls. Leaf and Grass were at war at the moment and I was well known for be the greatest healer to have lived I had even surpassed Tsunade herself, also I was the strongest female ninja alive or to have lived.

I used a transformation jutsu and changed my hair so it was pure white and my eyes to blue, my outfit was now a beautiful white and blue cloud kimono.

I walked with the grace I was taught to walk with when I was young and my parents didn't think I'd be a ninja. Sasuke was in my arms now hissing at the guys who stared.

I laughed and continued on. I headed for an inn and asked "Excuse me kind sir do you happen to have a room open?" "Yes we do. How many nights?" He asked.

"2 nights please" I replied. He nodded and then I paid him and he showed me my room. "Sir before you go have you heard of someone named Bob? He would've just came here a few days earlier." I asked.

"Yeah I think he came in maybe a week ago and checked in." He replied. "Has he checked out? He's a very important person and I need to find him right away." I told him looking down biting my lip looking as if I was about to cry.

"No not yet get your sleep young lady." He said with a smile. "Thank You!" I called as he walked away.

I set up everything and then I started getting ready to go to sleep with Sasuke tugged on my kimono. "What?" I asked. He looked around and then scratched at the door.

"Oh you need to go the bathroom." I said and he nodded. I opened the door and he streaked down the hallway. I then decided to cook our dinner including tuna and some bass for Sasuke.

I also cooked some veggies including sautéed tomatoes. I then set it down on the table and heard scratching at the door. I opened it up and Sasuke was sitting there about to raise his paw again.

He dropped it and pranced in with grace. "What did you do?" I asked. He smirked a cat smirk and then went into the kitchen I followed until I heard a knock on my door.

"You! You're wretched cat attacked my poochie-kins!" A heavy set lady yelled. "Did you're 'poochie-kins' provoke him?" I asked glaring. "N-no!" She stuttered.

"Uh huh just go" I said and was about to walk back into my room when she grabbed my wrist. "I'm going to get you're cat euthanized!" She yelled. "Just try and see what happens." I growled.

"What's going on?" asked the manager when he saw us. "Her little demon attacked my poor poochie-kins!" She yelled pointing at me. "Well Sasuke would never attack anything without reason!" I yelled at her.

"All poochie-kins did was bat him with his paws!" She yelled. "No wonder why!" I yelled. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Are you fu**in' retarded! You think your dog won't get hurt if it bats a cat, I say it had it coming" I yelled/said.

Her face turned red with embarrassment and then said "Make her leave now!" She yelled. "I will not leave" I said calmly. "I was here first!" She yelled like a five year old.

"Wow that's really grown up." I retorted. She turned bright red. "I want her out or I will leave and tell everyone that this place is horrible! I'll even tell all the hokages!" She threatened.

"Who do you think they'll believe you or me?" I asked. "What? Me of course!" She called. "I'm friends with the Sand Kage and the Hokage." I said. "How!" She called.

"Because I'm 'Konoha's Blossom'" I replied. Both their eyes widened. There was respect for me all around I know the hotel owner personally because I healed his wife from a horrible wolf attack 2 years ago.

He bowed lightly and I bowed back. "You're the one who saved my wife!" He called. I smiled "It's nice to see you Mr. Haruki (Made it up) how is your wife?" I asked. "She's doing great!" He said delightfully.

"I have to find the Bob guy I was talking about" I told him. "Yes I was told to tell anyone who came looking that he's here. He really left 5 days ago." Mr. Haruki answered.

"Thank you" I replied and packed up and left grabbing Sasuke. The lady was still in the hallway this time with the animal police. "We were told that you're cat wildly attacked her dog." The one guy said.

"He didn't the dog batted him across the floor!" I yelled. They looked her and she straight out denied it. I growled and then Sasuke jumped out of my arms and landed on the floor and purred while circling around the men's feet and even went up to the lady and sat there and licked his paw.

She kicked him and I dove and caught him slamming us into the wall. I got up. "That's it bitch! I've had enough!" I yelled and then punched her face in. Not literally though like I could have done.

I then grabbed my bags and Sasuke after healing him. I've learned how to heal animals as well. Then I left Sasuke in my arms. We checked out and got our refund and I left the village.

I didn't plan on seeing the woman ever again.

We went to the Land of Waterfall next.


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but the plot is mine.**

Sakura's P.O.V

As we entered the Village of Waterfall the first thing I noticed was the waterfall in the middle it was huge and their were only a small amount of Shinobi living here because the Village of Waterfall was small and liked to stay out of others business.

I asked around dressed in a t-shirt and skinny jean if anyone heard of Bob. Most of them said 'no' but then I ran into a little girl who was crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her bending down to her height setting Sasuke on the ground.

"My Mommy! I can't find her! A-and then this guy tried to take me away but I kicked him and he let me go." She cried. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh. It's okay I'm Kura and this is Soot my cat. I'll help you find your mommy okay?" I told her. She looked at me with watering eyes. "I'm Sora" She sniffed out.

"Okay Sora what does your mommy look like?" I asked. "She's tall with brown long hair and blue eyes." She said and started to cry again. "It's alright let's go find her."

I said and then picked the girl up carrying her. (Kinda like when you need one hand so you carry them at your hip get it?) I started to go in the direction the girl came from. "Do you know anything about the guy so I can go and beat him up?" I asked.

"The one guy called him Riko" She said. "Alright if you see him tell me." I told her. "Okay." She replied. I kept on walking until she said "T- that's h-h-him." whimpering.

I walked up to him and said "Hi are you Riku?" In a sweet voice. "Yes baby I am." He said with a wink. I wanted to vomit right then and there. I smiled and then said "Good to know." and punched in the face.

"You horrible man trying to assault a girl!" I yelled and kicked him and he flew. People heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. I set Sora down and then walked up to the man.

"If I _ever_ hear that you tried to take a little girl again or harm anyone I will personally come and make sure that you will never be able to make children." I growled and then threw him down.

"Fucking bitch." I heard him say. I turned around and lifted him up again. "What was that?" I growled. "Bitch" He then spat in my face and I punched him back.

"Lady! Hold it there! Why did you beat that man up?" A ninja asked me. "He tried to take this girl." I said picking Sora and Sasuke up. I then turned around and faced him. "Sakura-sama!" He called.

"Yes that is right." I replied. "What are you doing in this village!" He yelled. "Looking for someone it's a mission." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and then asked.

"What about the girl? Is she yours?" I choked. "No! Do I look old enough to have a four year old! I'm only 17!" I yelled. "Sorry Sakura-sama." He said. "It's fine but do you know her mother?" I asked.

"No but what's her name?" He asked. "Sora" I replied. He poofed and then was back 10 minutes later. "Sakura-sama her mother died this morning." He told me out loud right in front of the poor child.

"NO!"She screamed and the started crying. "I'll take her to a shelter she has no other family." He told me. "No I'll adopt her." I told him. He nodded and said "Follow me." I followed him to a shelter.

"Yes what would you like?" The lady asked. "This child lost her only family and I want to adopt her." I told her. "Who are you?" She asked. "Sakura Haruno." I replied.

A little bit later.

"So there you go she is yours now." The lady said. I nodded and then took Sora's hand and we left. "Does that mean you're my new mommy?" She asked cutely with her head slightly to the side.

"Yes and if you want you can call me mommy or Kura-chan." I told her sweetly. "Alright Mommy." She said and I smiled at her. Sasuke looked at her with amazement.

I scratched his head and he then jumped off of my head and sniffed Sora and then nodded and jumped onto my shoulder. "He's a weird kitty Mommy." She told me. I laughed.

"I'll tell you a secret." I told. She smiled and nodded. "Soot is actually Sasuke my friend who got turned into a cat." "What! No way!" She screamed and then giggled.

"Yup and now you and I have to find the man who did this so he can change back." I told her. "Alright and Mommy some day I wanta be like you." She said.

I smiled. "Well then we better start training you once we get back from the mission." I told her. She smiled and then grabbed my hand. "Let's hurry then!" She called pulling me.

"So where to?" She asked. "Honey if you want to cry you can." I told her. Then she looked at me and started to cry and grabbed my shirt. I picked her up and held her.

"Sora have you heard of a man named Bob?" I asked. "Yea he was here two days ago." She told me. "Alright then do you know where he was headed?" I asked.

"Yup! He said he was heading to the Sound!" She recalled happily. "Thank you and now you know where we're going." I told her. "Okay let's go!" She yelled and started to run.

I ran with her slowly so that she could keep up. "Mommy! I'm hungie and tired!" She called cutely. "Alright let's find food." I told her. It was about 8 pm.

We walked into a nice little restaurant. "M'am the cat isn't allowed." The one lady told me. "Fine." I set him outside. "Aren't you afraid of him running away?" She asked. "No he won't" I told her.

"Okay then come and sit and we'll take you orders." She said and led me to a table. "Hi! I'm Ami how may I take your order?" the waitress asked. "Apple juice and some water and then two burgers." I told her.

She wrote it all down and then walked away. We waited for 20 minutes and then our food came along with our drinks. Sora happily ate and drank all of her food and drink.

I downed mine as well and then asked for some fish to go. "Alright here's your check." She told me. We walked out and I bent down to where I left Sasuke and opened the container and he ate the fish.

Then in the little town that we stopped at I go some bottles of water and then put Sora on my back and then off we were again. I reached the outskirts of Sound by morning and set up camp.

I slept until Sora woke me up just 3 hours later. "Mommy I'm hungry." She said. I nodded and got up leaving Sasuke to sleep and cooked some fish. "Eww I don't want that!" She protested.

"Well it's this or nothing because that's all we can cook without bringing too much alarm." I told her. She frowned and then took a bite and seemed fine and so she ate the rest.

"Was that all that bad?" I asked her feeding Sasuke some fish. "No." She said. "See don't knock it 'till you try it." I told her my mother told me that when she was still alive.

We continued on and went into Sound dressed as travelers. "Mommy why do we have to dress like this?" Sora asked after we got out of the guards hearing range.

"Because this is a secret mission we can't have anyone recognize me." I told her. "Are you a bad guy Mommy?" She asked. "No I'm the good guy." I told her.

"Okay just making sure!" She said and then started to look around. "Sora my daughter stay close!" I called getting shaking heads and whispers. "How young to have a child!" One said.

I ignored her. Sora then came running up and hugged me. "Excuse me do you happen to know where I can find a man named Bob?" I asked. Then man's eyes bulged and then he saw Sasuke who hissed and he took off.

I tailed him and soon took him down and we headed out of the Sound him half-conscious. "Is he okay?" They asked me. "Yup just drunk." I said and then waved bye.

I threw him down on the wood-sy ground. "Turn him back." I growled. "No" he said. "Why not!" I yelled. "Because I want to see him suffer!" The man replied. "Why?" I asked.

"Because he killed my wife! Except at the time he had long hair and red eyes!" He yelled. "Whoa wait long hair?" I asked. "Yes!" He yelled. "That wasn't Sasuke that was Itachi a traitor of the Leaf." I told him.

"What?" He looked confused. "Yes you turned an innocent man into a cat." I told him. "Fine I'll turn him- "My, my looks like my foolish brother is a cat." A voice echoed and then with a light 'thud' there was Itachi.

"Release the jutsu!" I yelled at Bob and he did so. Sasuke turned into a human again with black tripp pants and a baggy black shirt. I'm guessing he was undercover on his last mission.

He grabbed a kunai out of one of his pockets and Sora hid behind me. "Sora hold on to me." I told her and then jumped into a high tree. "Stay here don't get down no matter what." I told her and she nodded. I then jumped off the branch dong a few flips before straightening out to axe kick Itachi.

He moved out of the way and I folded my leg back to my other one and then bent them waiting for impact. I hit hard but got up and Sasuke and I paired up and attacked Itachi from either side.

Itachi grabbed my wrist and threw me. I flew across the clearing and crashed into the tree almost breaking it with the force I was thrown.

I yelped at the connection. I slowly got back up in time to catch Sasuke and be thrown back against the tree this time breaking it at impact. Sasuke got up and then pulled me up and together we went after him.

Itachi threw kunai's and then appeared behind me and stabbed my side. "Sakura! Mommy!" Two screams called as I fell. Itachi whipped his head to where the scream came from.

"A child?" He smirked at me and then started for the tree. "Sora!" I yelled and then forced myself up. I ran after Itachi and jumped into the tree blood flowing from my wound.

"Mommy!" She screamed once she the wound and me. "Don't worry I'm okay." I told her. She nodded and then Itachi appeared on the branch.

**End of Chapter. **


End file.
